


Toys Are Certainly Fun

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom! Gon, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Top! Gon, Top! Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon are now living together and this is just an insight on their mature life, I guess? Really just smut without plot. For alchemyminiamv on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well my prompt was…a certain adult toy to use and this got out of hand. Heh, out of hand. Get it? Well you will when you read. Finally starting to upload my fics onto here. I'm really lazy about that. Not sure if this is Explicit or Mature? Let me know which one it is please.

**-x-x-**

 

“Why can’t I be the one watching TV?” Killua muttered as he listened to the sounds of the TV from behind him, at the other end of the room where Gon was. The water from the faucet splashed onto him and he cursed loudly in annoyance, nearly dropping a slippery plate into the sink.

“Stop swearing, Killua.” Gon said, glancing at him from the couch.

“Why do I have to be the one to wash the dishes?” Killua muttered under his breath. The two would take turns every week when it came to chores, mainly the ones they hate. Well, mainly the one Killua hated with a passion. But it was already the second day in a row that he had to do it despite it being Gon’s week.

Once the two turned 18 years old, Killua got his own place and slowly Gon moved in one possession at a time. At first he only brought his clothes over, and then he got his own toothbrush, ultimately bringing in his boxes one by one until the two were cozy with a furnished apartment just for the two of them. It’s already been a few years since then.

Gon heard his boyfriend grumble through the noise and just clicked his tongue. All he did was grumble and Killua had no one else to blame but himself. “It’s your fault for making a mess while trying to melt chocolate last night.”

“Whatever suck my dick, Gon.” Killua grumbled again, mainly to himself. Melting chocolate can be messy, but worth it. As he thought about the delicious chocolate, the sound of light footsteps behind him was the least on his mind. That was until he felt hands grasp at the waistline of his jeans, unbuckling his belt. “What the fuck, Gon?”

“What?” Gon asked, looking up at him with serious eyes. Quickly, he was able to unbuckle it and pulled Killua’s jeans down in one swift movement. “You told me to suck your dick, Killua. So here I am.”

Killua glared at him, “Shut up, I didn’t mean it literally—!”

The sound of Killua’s complaints stopped the moment Gon held him in his hand, stroking him from the base to the tip. Gon lifted his gaze to meet his lover’s eyes, the stoic expression melted into a loving one in seconds. It was difficult, but he was able to control his urge to chuckle. “Killua, I could always stop.”

“…Dumbass.” He looked away, grumbling.

Gon chuckled, his hand grasping Killua’s dick with gentle care before taking him in his mouth.

“Ah, Gon…” Killua moaned with a fistful of Gon’s hair in his hand as he watched him work his magic.

It took him only a few minutes before he got frustrated.

Killua lightly pushed Gon away, his lips parted and ripe for the taking. Before Gon could speak, Killua kissed him passionately, their bodies pressed firmly against each other. Each time they needed air, they would leave kisses along the other’s neck and shoulders, never apart for long. Their hands were rough and full of love, teasing with red scratch marks along their backs, nearly painful squeezes on their asses.

“You’re killing me, Killua.” He meant it really, seeing Killua smirk evilly while leaving his skin hot and aching was  _painful_.

“Well, Gon, I am an assassin after all,” that only made him smirk more with pride. He even puffed out his chest a little and winked.

“Dork,” Gon whispered, rolling his eyes and added, “Sure you are.”

Killua didn’t reply as he focused on the sweet treat before him.

Gon could barely keep up as Killua pushed him towards the kitchen island, lifting him up onto the counter and trapping him there with his hands on his hips. Killua’s lips pressed against his skin, softly kissing his cheeks and nose, making him giggle before he let out a deep moan. “Killua, not there…”

“Hm?” Killua’s eyes widened slightly as he put some space in between them.  _Beautiful_ , that was the only word in his mind as he tried to remember how to think clearly. Gon sat on the edge of the island, the light above them illuminated his body perfectly, like a marvelous art piece in a renowned gallery. Adrift in his own thoughts, he didn’t feel Gon’s hands wrap around his torso until it was too late.

“What are you think about, Killua?” He asked.

Inside he felt alarms going off for he couldn’t think of a reply. How could he just tell Gon that he’s so beautiful that it left him tongue tied? Instead, his tongue darted out to trace some of the love bites he previously made, causing Gon to inhale a sharp breath. Killua couldn’t help but smirk into his neck since his diversion worked, also earning a giggle from the other as a bonus. “What do you keep laughing at?”

Gon smiled. “It tickles so of course I’ll laugh! Who put a stick up your ass, huh?”

That made him stop, the coy smirk on Gon’s face pissed him off but it also stirred something inside him and he just couldn’t handle it. He glared at him and grumbled, “How about I stick something up _your_  ass, Gon?”

“Hah!” Gon laughed at that, his shoulder’s shaking as he covered his mouth with his hand. “I’d like to see you try, Killua.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Gon tilted his head to the side, purposely showing more of his neck for his boyfriend’s eyes. “Maybe it is. What are you gonna do about it?”

Ticked off, Killua lifted Gon up and carried him to their bedroom despite Gon’s taunts. He threw Gon onto the bed and while he was distracted, tied Gon to the bed posts with his ass sticking up in the air.

“Killua, what are you—?” He started to say but then Killua walked to their closet and took out a container he never saw before. It was hidden underneath some boxes, almost as though it was hidden from him on purpose.

“You’re about to find out,” Killua said as he carried the box over to the bedside table so Gon could have a good view of his possessions. One after one Killua took out things Gon wouldn’t even want to be caught looking at and yet his boyfriend had a ton hidden in their bedroom this whole time. He took out some edible body paint, a pair of handcuffs that must have been an extra one since he was currently bound by the other pair. There was also a couple of small bullet vibrators, heart shaped anal beads, and a few adorable outfits. Along with a maid outfit and a bunny girl outfit, there were also a few pairs of thigh-highs, a couple tight swimsuits, and even blindfolds.

Gon couldn’t see why Killua needed the outfits, especially the swimwear. Unless he planned on using them soon, but for some reason these seemed special. He wasn’t even sure what to ask first. Does he address the fact that his boyfriend clearly had a ton of kinks, some he knew of but not to this extent? Or should he ask the four W’s? What, when, where, why and after thinking, how?

“I bought these on an impulse buy, usually when you ban me from eating chocolate for weeks at a time. I’ve never planned on using them,” he tilted his head and added, “Well I always thought you’d look cute with the outfits on but there’s no way you’d let me live afterwards unless I dressed up too.”

“Killua…” He squinted. “You closet pervert.”

“I am a pervert,” Killua replied quickly with a nod. “Now the question is…would you like to play?” He smirked and before Gon could think about it, Killua grabbed the small pink vibrators and turned it on with the router.

“Stop, Killua!” Gon yelled right when he knew he was dangerously close to feeling the vibrations. Killua’s empty hand slowly inched up his from his inner thigh to cup his lower cheeks. The sound of the vibrations alternated as Killua turned it on and off, from the lowest level to the highest, just to see him squirm.

“You don’t want to?” Killua asked. When Gon nodded, he turned it off. “I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to, Gon.”

Gon sighed in relief while Killua took off the handcuffs but that breath was caught in his throat once he saw Killua slip on one of the swimsuits. This one had a strip of a solid striking electric blue fabric on both sides, with the main one being of see-through material, especially on the inner thighs. It showed off the creaminess of Killua’s unblemished skin and it made him ache. “Killua, what are you…?”

“I think I want to go for a swim for a bit,” he replied coolly.

“You’re going out there without taking care of that?” Gon asked, slightly irritated as he gestured to Killua’s bulge that stood out even more than usual underneath the tight fabric.

Killua looked down and rubbed his crotch as if he couldn’t feel it beforehand, but Gon knew he was just teasing him. “You’re right, I should take care of this first. You can go back to watching TV now.”

Yet Gon didn’t move.

“You can go back to watching TV now, Gon.” There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation in his movements. He didn’t even wait for Gon to leave. Right then and there, Killua sat on the edge of their bed and began to rub his crotch, the fabric making him groan at how tight it was.

As he watched his boyfriend please himself, Gon couldn’t help but feel his own pants tighten. He cursed, not able to walk out the open door. The two would often take turns since both of them were comfortable with being the top or bottom. Whenever Killua got into those “moods” of his, he would end up topping and Gon would always be satisfied. He didn’t want to admit that a turned on Killua would make anyone weak in the knees and aching for days.

Knowing full well of the affect he had on Gon, Killua sensually slipped his hand underneath the swimsuit to cup his own erection. Slowly, he rubbed his dick, directly touching his own skin while moaning Gon’s name.

Gon wanted to take his own dick out right then and there.

“Gon, Gon,  _Gon_!” Killua was nearly crying out by the time his body arched, his toes curling while he finally reached climax. His legs gave out as he fell back onto the bed. The swimsuit clung to his skin even more now due to the wet substance, ruined but he was no way near satisfied.

Breathless, Gon walked over to the edge of the bed, wanting so badly to reach over and let Killua do anything he wanted. Killua’s hair clung to his face, hot and messy.

“You’re still here?” Killua asked, slightly parting his legs for Gon to see. “I thought you’d be gone by now, Gon.”

“Killua, I…” Gon would have rolled his eyes at his pun, but his eyes were glued to the shape of his bulge.

The way Gon was struggling to form coherent sentences made him give in. He crawled over to him, gently tracing the shape of Gon’s cock in his jeans. “I’ll take responsibility…just…say…yes.”

Gon knew that once he allowed himself to submit to him, there was no turning back. “Fine…”

Before Gon could even blink, Killua pulled him onto the bed, stripping his pants off with little difficulty. His pants got caught since Gon’s bulge was too big. That only made Killua more excited. He prepped him slowly, grabbing the lube that was inside the box and rubbed it everywhere.

At first he worked with one finger and gently slid it in, making sure not to add another until he knew Gon was used to it. One more finger and Gon was nearly begging for more. “I’m going to put this in, Gon.”

A sense of fear rolled over him as he watched Killua rub the vibrator with swift movements, but when Killua waited for his confirmation, he nodded. The way Killua pushed it into him was gentler than he expected. He thought it would hurt, but it was only mildly uncomfortable.  That was until Killua turned on the vibrations and he felt like a shot of electricity went up his spine.

Killua watched as Gon got used to the first level, teasing by raising it slowly and then back down, all the way to max and then to zero. Whenever he shut it off, Gon would whine and it just made him more excited than he already was.

Quickly, Killua took out the small vibrator, receiving a questioning look from the other, but he ignored him. Rummaging through the box, he grabbed the heart shaped anal beads and lubed it up too.

“What are you doing—?” Gon asked, but gasped once Killua turned the vibrator on and lightly pushed it onto his tip. The vibrations coursed through his body, making his body twitch as he held onto Killua for support.

“Just trust me, okay?” Killua assured him. “If you feel uncomfortable then just use our safe word.”

The fact they had a safe word to begin with baffled him, but Gon knew he was safe in Killua’s hands at least. The feeling of the anal beads was different than whenever Killua was inside him. It was scary at first, but once he got used to the feeling, he started to find it pleasurable.

Slowly, Killua pushed it in and out, letting Gon feel the shape of it before he increased his speed.

“K-Killua!” Gon climbed on top of Killua as he sat on the bed, clutching his shoulder, his nails digging into his skin deep enough to leave marks. He kissed Killua as he continued to have his ass toyed with.

Right when he was about to reach the height of his climax, Killua took out the beads and felt Gon’s body begin to shut down, the twitching stopped as it was no longer stimulated. He smirked, “I guess I was able to stick it up your ass, huh?”

Instead of replying, Gon just glared at Killua. He then wrapped his arms around Killua’s neck, bringing him closer to whisper in his ear just as he slammed down on top of his lap, making Killua groan loudly in response.

Killua pulled down his swimsuit just enough for his dick to be of use before Gon put his dick in on his own.

Now the two were connected and Gon straddled Killua’s lap, his cheeks slapping against Killua’s thighs as he tormented Killua. The feeling of Killua’s toned abs felt hard under his hand and he would lean in close, licking and nipping at his sensitive spots for a reaction.

In order to return the favor, Killua grabbed the vibrator and continued where he left off, rubbing it along Gon’s length as he rode him with enthusiasm. He was sure that their neighbors could hear them, but he didn’t care. Let them hear.

Muscles tensed and Gon was sure Killua would come soon, so he stopped right before his toes could even curl. He smirked in triumph, but Killua glowered at him with fierce blue eyes and he physically gulped.

In one swift movement, Killua lifted Gon up, his legs immediately wrapped around Killua’s hips in anticipation. Carefully, he stood from the bed and pushed Gon against the wall. He then placed Gon on the ground and turned him around to use the wall as support right before he rammed into him from behind.

Gon gasped out as Killua thrusted into him. The gentleness was gone and in its place was a Killua that hungered for more. “Fuck—!” Gon moaned and Killua made sure to do just that.

As he made Gon clutch the wall for support, Killua left marks along his shoulder and back. A trail of hickies and teeth marks, the deeper it was the stronger their stimulation. “I love you,” Killua murmured against Gon’s hot skin.

“I love—,” he couldn’t finish his sentence as a warm hand surrounded his erection, sliding up and down his length just to play with his sensitive parts. His mind was hazy and he couldn’t think through the fog. All he concentrated on was Killua’s soft purring beside his ear as he was being nailed.

The two quickly came as Killua began to play with all of Gon’s favorite spots. He didn’t last a chance. They became a hot mess on the floor, too tired to move back to the bed at first. Killua was able to regain his strength first and he carried Gon to the mattress to spoon.

It was really quiet before Gon mumbled a surprised “Wow,” and Killua just chuckled, kissing his forehead.

“What?” Gon asked, too tired to even sound irritated.

“Just imagine, this could be us every night if you decide to explore the box,” he suggested, earning him a hard squeeze on his privates that pained him all night.

**-x-x-**

The next morning, Killua woke up to seeing Gon try on the maid outfit. The two were raring to go once again after Killua put on the bunny outfit with matching thigh-highs.


	2. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it includes rope bondage, pet play, sex toys (again), power bottom! Gon, top! Gon, and some other stuff too.

**-x-x-**

 

Sweat dripped down the curves of his body, slipping down his thighs to form a puddle beneath his separated legs. His muscles ached as his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were bound to his thighs with rope. If he struggled the rope would dig into his skin and it’d only hurt more.

“Are you doing okay, Killua?” Gon asked as he ran a hand down Killua’s tight abdomen, tracing the trail his sweat left. “You’re sweating so much and we haven’t even started yet.”

Killua groaned as he tried to snap at his boyfriend, but the black ball gag filled his mouth to the brim.

Gon tugged on the leather with a smirk forming on his lips. “I had to make it a bit tighter than suggested. It’s really pretty against your skin, Killua!”

The constant sound of Killua grumbling became background noise as Gon rummaged through a box of toys. He finally decided to look through the box Killua had finally shown him. Killua had bought a ton of things without him knowing and after their last adventure; Gon decided it was finally his turn.

A lot of the toys in there were new to him, but his eyes lit up at the sight of the rope. He certainly knew how to tie different knots and now he could put his skills to the test. Gon arranged all the toys side by side. A variety of dildos and vibrators, anal plugs with anal beads, another ball gag, and a collar with a bell on it.

“Huh,” Gon picked up the collar and examined it. “Did you buy this to use on me or you?”

Killua’s skin brightened and Gon grinned. It was also black and matched the gag nicely. “It definitely matches your skin more than mine.”

The growl from Killua sounded like a “Shut up” and it only made him grin more. He wrapped it around Killua’s neck, purposely brushing against his neck with a gentle touch. “There.”

As Gon looked Killua up and down, he nodded at the sight of him. Since it was his first time, he didn’t use intricate designs, but he could always improve for next time.

There was something missing and a light bulb lit up in his head. Gon checked their closet for it and found a pair of cat ears and an anal plug attached to a tail. Both were white so it definitely wasn’t meant for him.

Gon clicked his tongue as he showed it to Killua. “You’ve been a naughty kitty haven’t you, Killua?”

Killua growled at him as Gon placed the ears on him. It quickly turned into a yelp when Gon pushed the anal plug in. Gon had used a lot of lube before he rummaged through the box so he was slick and ready. It slipped in without too much effort since Killua was used to the feeling of it inside.

Gon stepped back to admire his work and nodded.

Killua mewled as both his mouth and ass was full. Yet there was something missing. Repeatedly he moaned Gon’s name until he finally came close enough. He struggled, wanting to feel his touch. A burning ache spread throughout his body and it cried for Gon’s gentle but rough skin.

The joy of watching Killua ache of him was new but he wasn’t mean enough to leave him like that. Killua was already pushed against the wall at an angle that was perfect. He crawled onto the bed and stood up, slowly undressing before his bound boyfriend. Killua struggled even more as he slipped only his pants and boxers off, leaving his shirt on. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of having their naked bodies pressed up against each other.

Gon lowered onto Killua’s lap while his hands ran up and down his back. He squeezed his butt cheeks and played with his tail before he positioned himself perfectly. Killua was already covered with a rubber and lube, ready for him to use.

When Killua finally entered Gon, the two of them gasped in unison, Killua’s voice muffled by the gag. Slowly, Gon rocked his hips, loving the way Killua throbbed inside him. His pace was agonizingly slow as his lips placed hickies all over the pale skin of his lover.

They were all in places that couldn’t be covered and it wasn’t the season for layers. With each suck, Killua’s body arched slightly causing the ropes to dig into his thighs, but that didn’t stop Gon from grinding on top him.

At one point, Gon just ceased all movement. His mouth stopped leaving a trail of bites and even his hands ceased the teasing. Killua signed in relief, but as minutes passed, his patience wore thin. He struggled to make Gon continue, but nothing work.

Gon must’ve finally opened his eyes because he started moving again. Slowly at first and then he increased his speed until both of them were gasping for air. Gon came first and when Killua followed, Gon didn’t let him.

With a smirk, Gon hopped off Killua. Earning the worst glare he ever saw and it almost gave him chills. “Sorry, Killua, but I can’t let you come yet.”

Gon easily flipped Killua over, his legs spread far enough apart that he didn’t need to adjust the ropes. “Your ass is twitching, Killua.”

Killua growled in return but it turned into a moan as Gon grabbed the plug from the base, pushing it in and out. He slowly pulled it out, careful not to hurt him too much while he whispered encouraging words in Killua’s ear.

“Are you ready for me, Killua?” Gon asked.

In reply, Killua nodded quickly, the bell echoing throughout the room. Gon pulled Killua back so that his butt was against his waist.

Finally Killua would finally get the contact he wanted but then Gon froze, the tip of his dick poking him.

Gon smiled, rubbing Killua’s ass with more lube. He pushed in one finger and then another, moving it up and down in unison until Killua cried out, his knees weak. “Do you want me, Killua?”

By now Killua had no shame and eagerly nodded, he was wrapped around Gon’s finger and he didn’t care. He just wanted him already and he expressed that need with enthusiasm.

“Good kitty,” Gon whispered as he pushed into him without warning. He moved slowly before thrusting with quick movements, reaching in deep and fast.

Within minutes, Killua climaxed. His moans were so loud that even the gag couldn’t muffle it and Gon collapsed onto him.

It took a while for Gon to find the strength to finally get up to untie the ropes. He took off the ones around Killua’s thighs and ankles, moving onto his wrists, but was pushed down onto the bed instead. Killua’s hands were unbound and the gag disappeared.

“You fucking ass,” Killua growled at him.

Gon had a sheepish smile as he shook the bell on the collar. “How did you untie the ropes? Naughty kitty~”

Killua smirked at that, “How about I show you what I do to naughty mutts?”

Gon yelped as he felt Killua’s nails run down his inner thighs, leaving red lines. He knew he was in for another round and the look on Killua’s face almost made him excited.

That was before Killua pulled out a second box, one looking worse than the last.

 

**-x-x-**


End file.
